


【维勇】凝视深渊 48

by teresahan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Chinese Language, Claymore neta, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 06:16:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14928758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teresahan/pseuds/teresahan





	【维勇】凝视深渊 48

【四十八】

“所以，我们现在唯一能做的，只有守着这个巨大的雕像然后等着事态自己发生变化？”盘腿坐在地上的克里斯抬头仰望着在他眼中几乎高耸入云的巨大蛇形生物无奈叹气。  
“这也没有办法，毕竟我们这里任何人的攻击都奈何不了它啊……”披集甩了甩挥剑挥累的手，也是一副放弃的模样。  
自从他们觉察到这具雕像内有维克托和勇利的妖气时就采取了行动，但无奈它仿佛活的一样，只要三人有什么攻击性的举动，壁面就会采取自动防卫措施，但如果他们不动，那它也不会有任何行动。  
奥塔别克点头，“也只能这样了……”  
但他们三人其实都很清楚，如果什么都不做，就这么眼睁睁地看着局势发生变化，说不定之后会发生难以想象的情况，而且这具雕像最后会从内部诞生出什么可怕的东西所有人都不得而知。  
毕竟三人都能清楚地察觉到在那里面维克托和勇利的妖气发生了质的变化，而奥塔别克和披集则看得更深。  
两股强大的妖气似乎是在互相补足一般地融合了，虽然还保持着独立的个体，也没有什么强烈的敌对和攻击性，只是……  
“感觉我们就像是在等着鸡蛋孵化的鸡妈妈一样呢……”披集吐槽，对即将诞生的生命报以期待和恐惧。

感觉自己都快被这炽烈的高温给融化了。  
勇利迷迷糊糊地想。“”  
维克托的亲吻和抚摸就像是某种神奇的开关，在不断挑逗、提升他欲望的同时，还把勇利身体里的某种东西，连他自己都不曾察觉到的模式给彻底打开了。  
“啊……维……”重要的敏感部位忽然被一个潮湿温柔的环境包裹，一下一下的搔痒和刺痛重重地击打着勇利的脑髓，即将出口的吟叫被他猛然拉高变细，无所是从的双手双脚在挣扎着，手指脚趾都用力地蜷缩着，单臂翅膀上的羽毛也全部张开，似乎只有靠这样，他才能抵御住那情欲的潮水对自己的冲刷。  
“不要抗拒勇利，放轻松。”维克托慢慢吐出勇利的分身，黏连着的银丝慢慢拉长扯断，手指适时地跟进，在颤抖着的小勇利上快速又小心地套弄着，“全都交给我。”  
另一只手的指尖沾着鲜血，维克托看了它们一眼，凝视了会儿勇利流血的臂膀，低下头小心翼翼地将它们舔去，同时把那只手伸进勇利的口腔让他舔着，同时指尖也玩弄起了勇利那小巧的舌头。  
“味道好吗？自己血肉的味道？”维克托抽回手，上面还沾着勇利的唾液，他逐一舔去。  
“哈……哈……你真是……太坏了……”  
“哈哈~”维克托几乎被勇利逗乐了。他看着他充满情欲的眼，欲语还休的小嘴，潮红密布的可爱脸蛋，实在忍不住，又吻了下去。  
可爱，真的好可爱，为什么他的宝贝能这么可爱。  
维克托觉得他自己快到极限了。  
恢复后的第一次，觉醒者原本想着慢慢来，让勇利先适应一下再进行更为深入的“交流”，但现在看来，会先忍不住的不是勇利，而是他自己啊。  
“呜……维克托……”被对方整得泪眼婆娑的人乞求着，染上哭腔的嗓音断断续续地说着，“别玩了……”  
单手伸进维克托的头发，手指穿过发丝，柔顺的感觉宛如在抚摸上好的丝绸。  
“呵……你还真是……贪吃的小猪啊……”最后点了点勇利的唇，维克托额头抵着勇利，看着他琥珀色亮闪闪的眼睛，低声说道，“可得保持住，别急着晕过去啊……”  
说着，他抬起勇利的双腿，将对方刚才射出的部分精液涂抹在了穴口，做足了润滑之后，才慢慢将自己的挺送进去。  
巨物探进身体的情况虽然并不是第一次了，但无论来个多少遍勇利都没办法完全适应，而且这一次维克托并没有选择九浅一深慢慢试探，而是送进去就直接探到了底，顶上了敏感点，勇利的呻吟迅速变了调。  
“啊~~维克托……你……”话还没说出口，就被维克托猛然而起的进攻给彻底吞没在了自己的浪叫声中。  
这一次对方没有变出触手来束缚住勇利的手脚，因此胡乱挣扎的左手直接将维克托的背挠出了一道道血痕，铁锈的味道弥漫在鼻端，如此诱惑的香气竟然也能在满是情欲的大脑中占据了一席之地，口水不禁分泌得更多，在激烈的接吻纠缠中透过没有闭合的唇角滴滴哒哒地流下，沾湿了下巴。  
“呵呵，嘴馋了？”维克托捏了捏勇利的下巴笑问道，“还真是小猪呢……”  
“才、才不是呢！”勇利勉强反驳着，但肚子却不合时宜地咕噜噜地叫起，两个人皆愣了一下。  
在维克托的大笑声中，勇利羞愧地捂住了脸。  
“不过，毕竟都这么运动过了……”说着，维克托再一次发动起了他的攻势，他抱起勇利让他坐在自己身上动，同时唇齿还不忘触上了对方胸前的两颗果实，轻轻啃咬舔舐。  
“完事后就帮你去弄点吃的……满满的，新鲜可口的内脏哦~”  
“啊……哈……”情不自禁地双臂抱住维克托的头，下身的戳刺在重力的作用下进得更深了，勇利觉得再这样下去维克托都能把自己的肚子顶破，但即便是在这种意乱情迷的氛围下，他脑中还依旧保持着一丝微妙的理智。  
“才…我才不要…嗯……吃、内脏呢……”  
“嗯？为什么呢~温热的，柔软的，味道极其甜美甘醇的内脏，一口咬下塞满整个口腔的满足感……勇利不喜欢吗？~”似乎他被自己形容得也饿了，维克托就着勇利的肩膀一口咬下，鲜血从伤口溢出，他忘我地舔了上去，仿佛吸血鬼一样。  
“……人类的内脏……最棒了……”  
“……我才不要吃嗯啊！人类的…内脏呢！”  
“……哈哈……是吗……”维克托的表情先是流露出一刹那的意外，但随即马上又恢复了常态，凑着勇利的脖子嗅了嗅，然后探过手，将勇利的脸正对着他。  
“张开眼睛，亲爱的~”  
勇利听着顺从地这么做了。  
被泪水洗刷过的眼球如同被打磨了一层晶莹的水晶外壳，让原本就晶亮的金色眼眸变得更像宝石般璀璨，维克托心满意足地凝视着，他清晰地从那双眸子里看见了自己的影子，他爱死了这样的勇利，无论何时，这双宝石般的眼中，永远只承载着他一个人。  
“那，”他亲了亲勇利的眼皮，鼻尖，嘴唇，下巴，一直沿着脖颈的曲线蜿蜒到了锁骨，“勇利想吃什么……”  
“肉，”勇利想都不想，他抬着下巴眯起眼享受着维克托的爱抚，咽了下口水，“我想吃烤肉……最好肥瘦兼有烤得流油的那种……禁止人类。”  
“哈哈，好。”维克托在他的左胸口亲了亲，哑声承诺着，“等完事了，我就帮你去猎野兽…让你这头贪吃的小猪吃个饱~”  
勇利刚想露出一个心满意足的笑容时，就被接下去一句稍微带着点邪气的声音瞬间击倒。  
“在那之前，先喂饱我吧~”  
说着，维克托拉过他整个将人翻转，抬起勇利的屁股从背后轻松地挺入了。  
在维克托的迅猛攻势下，那肉刃宛如带着无数密密麻麻的凸点，一次又一次地深深刺激勇利的肉壁和敏感点，他甚至能感觉得到穴壁内滚烫得如火在灼烧，一直蔓延到身体的每一个角落，酥爽痛麻等多种体感从四面八方侵入，吞噬他的身体和理智，滋生贪婪和欲望。他也不知道自己怎么了，最后都无力支撑住自己的身体，跪趴在地上，任由维克托顶撞着他的肚子，口中的娇喘却是不停。  
“啊~哈~维克托……别…停……嗯……那边……再深一点……再……”  
换做是平常的勇利这都是打死都不会说出的话。  
“哈……真的是……现在的勇利简直太棒了……”维克托色气十足地舔了舔唇，刚才勇利又射了一波，他满心欢喜地吞下后，发现饥饿没有消失，反而愈来愈甚，但他知道，自己的身体，需要的不是那些人类的内脏，而只是勇利。  
“感觉这样，我能干一整天啊……”他压下身体，紧贴着汗津津的脊背，伸出手抬起勇利的下巴，“让我看看你的脸，勇利。”  
“维克托……”勇利顺从地后仰回去，情欲染红的眼神中有些许小小的迷茫，在维克托眼里宛如一只呆萌可爱的小乳猪。张嘴咬了咬勇利的脸蛋，下半身又开始努力地动了起来。  
勇利叫得更大声了。  
在临近高潮的时候，维克托的蓝眼睛骤然变成了金色，脊背上忽然窜出无数条触手，部分钉在地上，部分将他和勇利紧紧地困在了一起，自己空出的一只手也套上了勇利的分身，哑声叫着让勇利不要拒绝也射出来，然后张嘴咬住了对方的肩膀，似是想用疼痛拉扯住勇利岌岌可危的理智。  
性交的高潮，在某种意义上，和觉醒相似。虽然维克托确信了勇利现在依然维持着人类的理智，但并不代表在将来就绝对不会发生倾斜，所以他现在就用疼痛让勇利慢慢适应这种感觉，至少以后会轻松许多。  
白浊射了维克托一手，他喘着气慢慢放开勇利后，将它们当做宝贝似地一滴不剩全部喝了下去。  
“多谢款待~”他笑着对躺在地上依然喘着粗气的勇利调戏着，勇利笑了一笑，本能地抬腿踢了一下维克托的屁股，自己也瞬间被拉扯到的疼痛伤得不清。  
“下次可不能让你这么胡来了。”他气鼓鼓地抱怨，维克托哑然失笑，凑过去抱起勇利，将头搁在他的肩膀上低低笑个不停。  
“下次再说吧~”  
天晓得勇利下一次是不是又要缠着他的腰说自己还要了呢~  
“稍微休息下吧，你才刚恢复。”维克托吻了吻勇利的脸，“然后带你出去。”  
“出……”勇利这才想起，自己是被维克托吞吃了，那自己这个身体是怎么回事？  
“瞧你，一副心思都写在脸上的模样，”见勇利低头看着自己的身体，维克托也猜了个七七八八。他用手指弹了弹勇利的额头。  
“先出去吧，回头跟你解释~”

 

【TBC】


End file.
